Transformers(2007) Rewritten
by Mc.Moog
Summary: How I think the movie could have gone. K for battles. Please review so I can make it better!
1. Making Contact

SwingBlade the Autobot looked to his left as he waited for Optimus Prime, the Autobot's leader, to give the signal to start their descent to the planet called Earth. They had all been given the mission objectives. First was to land on the planet's surface without being detected by the indigenous human species, then they were to scan a human vehicle to disguise themselves, then regroup with BumbleBee, the Autobot scout. "It is time", said Optimus.

He jumped from the edge of a crater on the moon. As he was entering the Earth's atmosphere he started to think about what kind of defenses the Earth humans might have. Surely their weapons aren't as advanced as theirs? If they were then IronHide, the weapons specialist, would find something bigger and better. He was fast approaching the Earth surface. He aimed for an empty field. He braced himself .

BRRRRRAAAASSSHHHHH! He got up and instantly felt pain in his back. He pushed it aside. Just then a human aircraft flew over. 'Perfect', he thought, He scanned it and his metallic skin imitated the black helicopter. His scanner recognized it as a UH-60 BlackHawk. He liked the name. He took a deep breath and started towards the signal that was BumbleBee's location

SwingBlade flew silently through the cool night air. He liked the Earth climate. From what Wheeljack had learned from his research, they were in a time division called a Month. There apparently were twelve months, this one called December.

BumbleBee's signal was coming from a big parking lot two meters to his north. The area looked dark he transformed into his robot form, rotors folded neatly behind him, and walked in. "Halt!", someone said from the shadows, " what's the code?". "Spark to flame", he answered. "Come into this alley, SwingBlade", Ironhide said. He walked into the alley to find Jazz, Ratchet , and Ironhide waiting for the others.

"Nice vehicle choice SwingBlade", Jazz said," looks pretty sweet with the all black homie." "Thanks Jazz," SwingBlade replied," Where's BumbleBee?". "Oh, we had a change in plans, he is going to bring the human with the glasses that have the map on them". "How come we never hear about these changes, but you do?" "Because I'm Prime's First Lieutenant."

Just then the rest of the AutoBot team came into the alley. Optimus Prime got on the comms and said "BumbleBee, bring the human quickly" he turned to the rest of the team " do any of you need medical attention, because of you do then you need to see Ratchet now otherwise it is going to be awhile, now we wait for BumbleBee.

A little while later, BumbleBee pulled into the alley and the human got out.

"WHOA!", the human yelled ," what are you guys and what is going on?". "Sam Witwicky, we are the AutoBots, and we know that you have glasses that your great grandfather owned.". "Why do you want those old glasses?". Optimus Prime answered "When he went under the ice, he found something and when he found it, it imprinted the map to the Allspark." "Wait, so my great-grandfather had something to do with you guys?", Sam said. "Yes, and if the glasses fall into Decepticon hands, I fear all could be lost". "So what are the Decepticons, like your enemy or something?", Sam said.

"Yes, but I will explain later, now let me introduce you to the team", Optimus Prime continued," I am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, this is Ratchet, our medic, Jazz is my first lieutenant, BumbleBee, who I'm sure you've met, he can't talk right now because of an injury during the Cybertron war, SwingBlade," he stood up at the mentioning of his name," is the navigator, and last but not least is IronHide, the weapons specialist."

"Hey Sam, who's the female?", Ratchet asked. "This is Mikaela, my friend, so what does the Allspark do and why do you need it?". Optimus Prime answered," The allspark would allow us to create as many soldiers as we need to win the war on Cybertron, our home planet. Ever since the war started we were outnumbered by the Decepticons." Sam asked," Is this all of the Autobots?" "No, the rest of the Autobots are on your moon, waiting until we get established, to avoid the risk of detection.", Optimus answered. "Well the glasses are at my house, lets go get 'em".


	2. Hostile Humans

SwingBlade flew over the the rest of the Autobots. He was bored not doing the navigating on this trip to Sam's house. "We're here," Optimus said over the comms,"land and park behind the house." SwingBlade landed quietly behind the house in an empty few cycles, Optimus got up and transformed to his robot form and walked to the house.

"Wait, come back!", Mikaela said. "We cannot wait any longer", Optimus Prime answered ,"the Decepticons are on the move." SwingBlade and the rest of the Autobots followed their leader to the house. Sam appeared out the window " You couldn't wait five minutes! If my parents come out here they're gonna freak out! My mom has a bad temper!" "We cannot wait Sam!", said Optimus. "Please give me five minutes, please i'm begging you!" Optimus replied," Okay, but please hurry. Autobots fall back."

The Autobots scattered looking for hiding places. SwingBlade watched as Ratchet walked into what appeared to be the humans electrical transmitting wires. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. He found an ideal place in between a building and some trees and crouched down and waited.

He listened as Sam's parents came into his room and were questioning him. "The parents are extremely irritating, a good canon shot would quiet them.", IronHide said. "No IronHide! You know that we don't harm humans, What is with you?", Optimus replied. " I was just sayin' we could." IronHide argued. It wasn't too long after that when five black vehicles with red and blue flashing lights pulled up and entered the house. "Let them take Sam," Optimus said," We will ambush them at the bridge."

SwingBlade transformed and took his position on a nearby roof top as Optimus and the rest got ready for the ambush. SwingBlade spoke into the comms,"Optimus, my scanners have the convoy moving towards our position at exactly seventy miles per hour, moving south." Optimus replied,"Copy that, SwingBlade. I want you to gain altitude and provide overwatch, I want to know everything thats going on and eyes on all the human's activity."

SwingBlade jumped off the roof and transformed into his helicopter form, putting his rotors to full power and gained altitude. "Optimus", He started,"We have the vehicles under the bridge now, no other humans in sight or on scanners." "Affirmative, All units move." SwingBlade watched as the other Autobots precisely attacked without hurting any one.

SwingBlade turned extra attention to his scanners as they were subduing the hostile humans. "Optimus, there's several pings on the scanners, human helicopters approaching fast.", SwingBlade warned. Optimus came over the comms,"Alright, we have Sam, all Autobots move out." SwingBlade lowered his altitude and turned to follow the rest of the Autobots on the ground as they sped away.


End file.
